Loving Ponies
by ChocoPony
Summary: Historias románticas sobre los shippings de My Little Pony. Credits to KP-ShadowSquirrel for the image.


_**Loving Ponies**_

_**Rainbow Dash x Fluttershy**_

* * *

><p>-¡Si, seré un Wonderbolt! ¡LO LOGRÉ! –Murmuraba Rainbow Dash, hasta que sus sueños terminaron al caerse de su cama. -¡Joder!<p>

Media dormida, se levantó y miro la hora. 7.50 a.m

-¡NO! ¡Llegó tarde! –Gritaba mientras volaba de un lado para otro. Había quedado en ayudar a Fluttershy a preparar a sus animales para la exposición de mascotas que tenía residencia en Canterlot.

-¡Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde! –Se repetía a sí misma mientras peinaba su melena y comía un pedazo de pan. Después de tanto apuro, salió afuera y, volando, partió a la casa de Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy se preguntaba por qué Rainbow Dash tardaba tanto. Ya eran las 7.50 y habían quedado en que venía a las 7.30<p>

-¿Se habrá olvidado? –Pensó, mirando el reloj.

Se levantó y miró la ventana esperando, con confianza, a su amiga. Vio una figura volando hacia su casa.

-¡Ha llegado! –Exclamó, saliendo de su casa para recibirla.

* * *

><p>-¡Lo siento, Fluttershy! Me he dormido, no sé qué pasó, no me desperté. –Le dijo Rainbow, buscando un perdón de su amiga.<p>

-No te preocupes. –Exclamó, y, viendo su melena, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? –Y miró su melena. Un peine había quedado allí. Al verlo, se quitó rápidamente el peine y sonrió.

Fluttershy le hizo una seña con su casco de que la siga y entraron al amplio y bello jardín de animales que tenía la tímida poni.

* * *

><p>Habrían practicado con los animales hasta las 9.00 y entraron a casa de Fluttershy para descansar de su actividad.<p>

-¿Quieres un té o algo así? –Dijo Flutter, con mucha ternura.

-Si, por favor.

En el tiempo que Flutter preparaba los té para las dos, Rainbow pensó.

-Que tierna, amable y bella que es Fluttershy…

En ese momento, su tierna risa resonó en la mente de la poni.

-Rainbow… ¿Te estarás… enamorando?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fluttershy, que traía galletas y té para desayunar. Rainbow ni siquiera se tomó un minuto y exclamó:

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Este es el mejor desayuno que he probado en toda mi vida!

-G-gracias –Dijo algo sonrojada la poni amarilla.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche. Rainbow daba vueltas en su cama, no se podía dormir. Sólo pensaba en Fluttershy.<p>

-¡¿Qué te pasa Rainbow?! ¿¡Que problemas tienes?! –Se decía a ella misma.

Finalmente, después de tantas vueltas, logró coinciliar el sueño.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash empezó a abrir los ojos.<p>

-¿Tan rápido dormí? –Dijo, pero al levantarse, no vio su casa.

Estaba en su sueño. Podía ver imágenes de Fluttershy por todas partes. La locura la invadía.

-¡NO, NO, ¡NO! –Gritaba mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse.

-No temas, Rainbow Dash. –Exclamó una voz misteriosa.

-¿Qué? –Rainbow se da vuelta buscando esa voz. O ese poni.

Pudo ver una sombra de un poni del tamaño de un alicornio. Dashie se acercaba cada vez más, hasta notar que la sombra era la Princesa Luna.

-¿P-Princesa Luna? ¿Qué haces en mi sueño? Es la princesa de la noche, no la de los sueños. –Dice Rainbow, un tanto temerosa.

-Te estas respondiendo a ti misma, Rainbow Dash. Soy la princesa de la noche, por lo tanto puedo entrar en los sueños de los otros ponis. Siempre los trato de ayudar a través de sus pesadillas. Por lo que veo, odias a Fluttershy.

-No, no, Princesa Luna. Es q-qué… Ella me gusta.

-No debes temer, debes decirle. Enfrenta tus miedos.

De repente toda la escena se empieza a mover y las cosas se empiezan a ir por un agujero negro, como la Princesa Luna.

-ENFRENTA TUS MIEDOS.

* * *

><p>Rainbow se levanta sobresaltada y con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Pero eso no le importa, tiene una misión que cumplir.<p>

Se preparó y salió volando de su casa hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

Muchos pegasos la saludaban y le preguntaban a donde iba con tanto apuro, pero ella los ignoraba porque no pensaba en algo más que en ella.

* * *

><p>Un suave Toc, Toc se escucha en la puerta de Fluttershy.<p>

-¿Visitas? ¿Invite a alguien? –Se preguntó Flutter, pero sin temor y con curiosidad abre la puerta, que deja en vista a Rainbow Dash. -¡Rainbow Dash! Pasa amiga, eres bienvenida.

-Gracias Flutter, pero es algo muy importante y te lo dire rápido. T-tú… TÚ ME GUSTAS, ¿SI?

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar. Las dos estaban sonrojadas.

-Y-ya lo entiendo, no debí decirlo, no era lo correcto. Lo siento Flutter. –Exclamó Rainbow entre gruesas lágrimas y salió volando hacia su casa.

Fluttershy se quedó paralizada, sin saber que hacer.

* * *

><p>Junta de mascotas. Las Mane-6 y sus mascotas se juntaban en la Plaza de Ponyville para poder pasar tiempo jugando con los demás animales.<p>

Luego de un rato largo jugando, las amigas deciden descansar con un picnic.

-¿Han visto a Rainbow Dash? Hace 4 días que no sale de su casa. –Dijo Applejack, saboreando un pedazo de pie de manzana.

-Fluttershy, tú la viste la última vez. ¿Sabes donde está? –Exclamó Twilight.

-Si. Ella fue a mi casa un poco apurada y me dijo que e-ella gustaba de mi.

-¿En serio? –Dijieron todas felices

-S-si. Pero luego de eso, salió volando a su casa. Creo que se enfadó porque no le dije nada.

-Nena, ¿tu sientes algo por ella? –Dice Rarity.

-¿Saben? Es verdad. Siento algo por ella. Iré y le dire.

Dicho esto, Fluttershy tomó vuelo hacia la casa de Rainbow. Tal vez, haría que Rainbow saliera.

* * *

><p>Rainbow estaba en cama, no quería saber nada de nadie.<p>

Pero alguien interrumpe su tranquilidad golpeando la puerta.

-¡NO ABRIRÉ A NADIE! –Grito Rainbow y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

-¡Rainbow, soy yo, Flutter! –Exclamó Fluttershy.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rainbow se congeló. Sólo se levanto de su cama y abrió. Pero se llevó una sorpresa.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Fluttershy le dio un tierno beso. Rainbow se sorprendió, pero luego le siguió el juego. Estuvieron un minuto que parecía eternas horas, hasta que sus labios se separaron.

-Las chicas me abrieron los ojos. En realidad, yo sentía mucho por ti, solo que me sorprendiste y no pude contestarte. –Dijo Flutter, con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Eso quiere decir…?

Fluttershy sólo afirmo con la cabeza. Rainbow, con lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazo y la besó por un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>Pasaron días. Semanas. Meses. Fluttershy y Rainbow convivían como pareja, una pareja feliz. Todo el tiempo estaban juntas y sus amigas las animaban a seguir juntas. Nunca nada las pudo separar, porque el amor… todo lo puede.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer mi Fan-Fic! Ojala les haya gustado.<p>

Loving Ponies va a ser una serie que contará historias de diversos shippings de MLP. Así que, si quieren un shipping en especial, díganme por reviews.

Pronto, nuevo capítulo.

Bye bye :3


End file.
